


The Blooming of a Traitor

by PetalsDusk



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Villain Floris | Fundy, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsDusk/pseuds/PetalsDusk
Summary: This story is partially about Tommy’s Exile, when he left as Dream blew up Logstershire, however, there is a twist as things go on. This work is not complete and will be later. *^^*
Kudos: 63





	1. “Friend.”

Chapter 1: An Exile’s nightmare 

The grass was moving slowly, Tommy’s eyesight blurred, only focusing on the one thing he could feel through all the explosions and trauma, Dream. His face felt like it was being burned, scratching his chest desperately waiting to realize what just happened, it didn’t feel real, was it real? Logstershire, shreds of bark and dust coating the ground, remaining silent but loud in his head, it rang. The thoughts spiraling through his felt like a blizzard, hitting against his thoughts in the cold, shear moment. Dream was gone, was this the end? Tommy’s eyes shaking, tears trickling down his face, everything was gone. The thoughts of pillars, towers, the nether, all making its way to what he had left to think of. This was it, wasn’t it? 

“I’m all alone..” Tommy quietly mumbled to himself, barely holding his words together. A pillar of dirt under him taller then anything to be seen, looking down at o what once was built, now destroyed, falling like petals off trees to slowly be dissembled. The thoughts in his head whispering like voices, over and over, they repeated what Tommy realized, “He just came here to watch me.” As the ground was beaming to him, he slowly lifted his head, his compass swinging in the wind, pointing to Tubbo. 

“..He just came here.. to watch me.” He mumbled again. “He came here, to watch me. He wasn’t my friend. He isn’t.” The words left his mouth, hitting him like a knife. The memories and thoughts confusing him, watching the clouds slowly swirl around the tower, as if it was telling him something. Manipulation. Torture. His hair following the winds trail, looking towards the swamp. “I know what to do.” As he fell Foward, falling through his own universe, to the ground, hitting the water that swallowed him in. He got out and drenched his clothes, grabbing Wilbur’s coat and his belongings, the images of him and Tubbo trying to escape the grasp of his hands. He held them so tightly, as if this was his last memory, he couldn’t forget about Tubbo, but he could go somewhere, that could bring them closer.


	2. The wind of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is on his way to find Technoblade’s house, and finds unfortunate events beyond.

Chapter 2: The wind of the dead

Tommy grasping his compass, he ran through the snow, the snow grabbing at his legs and trying to hold him back just like Dream. The falling snow moving like the rough memories of war in his head, swirling like the clouds, the tower he once was on remained but as a faint signal, this was not over. Villages and houses glowing in the distance, the lights dashing across the coated floors of nature, not a single living being to be in sight. Corners of mountains protecting Tommy from the winds, he spotted fences, nearly arranged in a rectangular pattern, hosting turtles and chests, he was near. The lanterns signaling him closer, spreading to him. Technoblade’s home. His head shouting at him, like this was a celebration, a festival.   
“Freedom. I’m free! I don’t have to be tortured anymore!” His head repeated, slowly letting his thoughts crawl through his ears like centipedes, straining him, “But Dream was my friend..”. Swatting at the air and moving forward. 

The house towering over him, his shirt, dusted and ripped apart like his friendship, flowing with the snow. He felt his confidence lowering, keeping his head high. “I have to do this, i can do this alone, I can get my discs alone.” He muttered. Walking in, being greeted by groans and zombies, their hands grabbing for him in desperate matters, noises filling the room. He rambled and checked the chests upon him, stealing potions and gear, a loud clashing noise banging on the door behind him. It didn’t sound like Techno. Seeing the box upstairs, he hid under it like the little raccoon boy he considered himself, throwing the invisible potion under him. The doors slamming open and hearing a familiar voice sing through his head, nagging at him to reveal himself. 

His thoughts running wildly, his hands shaking, clicking against the floor. Dream silently walking through the bottom floor, his steps felt like glass hitting the concrete, slowly shining as they flew. Ringing going in and out of his ears like the voice he heard, calling for him to come out, his memories of what Dream did running like his adrenaline. Each step felt like a step closer to his coffin, realizing the ladder was moving against the wall, revealing a hand slightly scarred and coated in ashes, his throat tightening. His head screaming at him in panic, feeling like he was bound to explode, “Don’t go out. He isn’t your friend. Don’t do it, Tommy.” His body bent together like a folded chair, his compass glowing in his face, slowly watching his compasses arrow losing track of Tubbo. It spun everywhere, as if this was the Nether, losing control and shifting as the glowing turned red. 

The ringing stopped. 

The noises slowly becoming quiet, his eyes regaining focus, he peaked out of the corner of the trap doors, only to be greeted by a white mask, smeared with the shades of black like charcoal.   
“Tommy.” Dream said, his voice creeping through his ears. Shivers going through his body in fear, knowing this was over, “Tommy, Why do you never behave?” Dream said, looking towards his compass resting against the floor. He grabbed it and threw it across the floor, hitting the fireplace’s edge. The glass slowly cracking, seeing pieces of glass fly through the air, the footsteps returned in his mind. “I just want to talk to you, Tommy.”

The trap door hitting the ground violently, his shirt being grabbed and slowly tearing apart more and more, he felt it tearing just like his faith. There faces meeting eye to eye, breath being shortened and his body limp on the floor, Dream had the control. “Y’know, Tommy, You can’t just run away like that. There’s always consequences.” He went, his emotions lay silent and cold like the snow. “And I have Tubbo, in my grasp, Tommy. And if you do not return to your Exile, I’ll kill him.” 

The words felt like his heart had been shot. His thoughts bleeding through his ears in pain, his mind becoming a throbbing headache. Tubbo. Tubbo.. Hearings hitting the floor, wavering like memories.   
“Dream. Please. Don’t hurt Tubbo.” He said, his shirt being let go and his body hitting the floor, he felt cold and defeated, the one thing he knew he cared about most. 

Tubbo. The words sang as they decayed.


	3. An undying Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is found by Dream after escaping the Exile, thinking this is it, thought hope remains.

Chapter 3: An undying light 

Tommy felt himself falling apart, his back aching like his head, Dream slowly nudging him to get up and get ready to go. His eyes meeting at his compass, staring across the floor, only to be greeted with the hit of a shoe. “Let’s go, Tommy. Aren’t we friends? You can trust me.” His voice went. He slowly got up and brushed off himself, his mind clicking like the footsteps repeatly, hearing noises bounce against the walls of his head. A voice spoke. 

“What are you doing, in my house, Dream?” Techno said. The doors opened to reveal a Blood God, awaiting an answer from his rival. Tommy remained frozen and slowly inched over to grab his broken compass. Dream and techno’s eyes glaring to each other, one promising death to the other, his voice slipped from his mouth. 

“I’m here, because of Tommy. He escaped from his Exile.” Dream spoke, Techno realizing Tommy’s condition, a trident hitting Dream suddenly and sending him flying against the chests in the back. His mask slowly breaking, he grabbed his axe and held it towards Techno. “Don’t treat me like that, I saved you from an execution.” Tommy huddling near the corner, watching as they fought, it reminded him of why he hated Techno before, he was hurting his friend.  
His friend. 

Techno standing above Dream, hesitating to throw the trident further, “Why does Tommy look like that Dream, why does he look like that? What did you do to him?” The patience in his voice left, an axe slowly entering his chest. 

“Because Tommy, did this to himself.” The axe slowly unhinging, a sword hitting dreams throat, the pause of silence and fear met its match. The blue, iced coat flying through the air behind him, the mask falling apart revealing his face, Tommy ran and pushed his sword to the wall, the wood screeching and pieces of wood flying off as it sliced. 

“Don’t touch him, Techno!” He yelled. His hair hiding his face, he felt his anger rising above him, his limits met. Dream grabbing Tommy by the back of his shirt, a gasp leaving him and his hand flying towards Dream’s face. A bare punch created, he threw him to the floor. 

“You’re weak. Don’t try to take down this fight.” He heard, his compass’s glass scratching his hand, the needle gone and at the stake of the flames upon him. Techno grabbing Dream by his hood and dragging him to the doors, the armor scraping against the floor boards, it felt like yelling, screaming, souls leaving the soul sand. The snow flying as he was thrown to the ground, Tommy felt his ears block it all out, the focus was on him, and his broken compass. “Your Tubbo” it read, as the compass was bound to not work anymore, it wasn’t his Tubbo anymore. Techno slamming the doors behind him, seeing Tommy on his knees, a short, cylinder shaped object, losing its glow in his hands, the death of the path he had left. The shape magnifying a disc, the songs rang through his head, the song Chirp, reminding him of death. 

A cold hand rested upon his shoulder, “Tommy, what did Dream do to you?”. His feelings closing, his lips unable to move, he felt himself sink, and sink, farther then the ocean carried him that morning, drowning in sorrow. His only friend.


	4. A chessboard of emotions

The smoke filling the room, hot cocoa creating the scent of ones joy, Tommy and a techno sit near the fireplace, the groans in the basement bouncing off every wall in pain. Techno glanced at Tommy, giving him a stern look. Tommy looking down at his hot cocoa, turning his mug around to see an image of Techno. As their cocoa had slowly cooled off, Tommy got the courage to finally speak. 

“Techno, dreams a big bitch. He tortured me. He.. he wasn’t my friend. He wasn’t! He was only there to watch me. To watch me!” He said, his voice riding and a fist hitting the ground out of anger. The impulse felt high, his temper lowering slowly. And there stood before him the one person he could rely on to get those discs back, but what about Tubbo? About his nation? 

“Tommy. Dream never was your friend, you confuse me a lot when you say he is, and then he isn’t.” He babbled on about, Tommy questioning about his friendship with Dream after his whole Exile. He felt like they were friends, but he also felt this piece of shock hit him in the head as those thoughts followed, a trace of trauma. 

“Well, he is. But maybe he also isn’t, I never know, Techno. What I want is my discs back, but we cannot upset Tubbo doing this.” As he continued, the discs resembling his eyes, the only thing he truly sees. 

Techno got up and put his mug on the counter, the fire slowly burning out and the windows howling like ghosts from the wind, the darkness surrounding them. “Tommy, tomorrow, we make a to-do list, and head to Manburg.”

The night called for Tommy, the howls getting louder, the windows creeping and the glass pounding, he felt himself restless in bed, but why? His thoughts were loud, the noises complaining to him as he looked outside, the monsters begging to kill their final victims. What he felt was a black and white world, a world where they were the pieces to a chess board, how Tubbo and Dream play along their games. Each piece moved elegantly and slowly, each part being taken seriously to decide what is to com next, knowing this game is never to end fairly, but an abrupt slam to the chess board, and all the pieces fall out of place. His pillow felt soft, it reminded him of his tent, what was left of it was nothing, the memories crowding his head like pressure were to smash it. The nights felt endless. 

He got up without any rest, knowing he could not sleep yet, slowly heading upstairs to see Techno, by himself in his library slowly reading in on enchantments for Tommy’s new battle weaponry. Each book shining bright like his compass, it engulfed it fully, his eyes feeling blurry and losing control. His compass. It was destroyed, laying on the crafting table in pieces, shattered like him, he would never get home.


	5. The Blind

The sun was bright, beams shining through the windows and gleaming onto the world inside, Tommy feeling a bit more reassured. Techno was awake already, sorting his belongings and uncovering what to use for Tommy. As the day slowly passed by, the cold feeling less invading, Techno signaled for Tommy to follow him, his trust lay in place. The snow trailing in foot steps, bigger then his, the snow felt gentle, as if it wasn’t here to kidnap what was left of him, but surround him with peace and light. A mountain wall stood above them, a camouflaged button being pressed to reveal a door slowly opening up. His mind went racing. 

The war, the fights, the withers. He felt his body rushing in heat, the explosions, the death, the fireworks, they surrounded him and felt real, the sounds mimicking over and over as if he was there, the show going on. Techno tapped on Tommy, slowly bringing him back, as he stumbled into the room full of either skulls and chests, a fluorescent-like Netherite armor stand was upon him, it gleaming and standing out, it was for Tommy. His current armor corrupted and worn out like him, he took it off and slowly put on his new set, feeling more powerful and strong. 

“I thought you’d like something new, Theseus.” 

Theseus. It echoed. The story echoed in his head, as he remembered Theseus, was exiled, for being a hero, but destroying what was once his nation. That the heroes, are to die. He shook his head and laughed about his old armor, both investigating the red stone piston door and its mechanics. Techno bickering with him about why not to touch it, engineers know best for these types of things. The walls felt as if they were lost souls, talking violence and death beyond the measures Tommy felt. Each enriched with a coat of charcoal, staring through his soul endlessly and silently. 

A thud had been heard. The door opening once again, revealing an army of people, one being dressed in a royal blue coat, the two white lines matching the snow. A at covering their head from the surrounding world. A fox, sly and pelted, their fur touched by the snow, his hat shined against them. And what was seemed to be like the ender dragons son, half enderman, half ghast, their eyes felt deafening and somber. Behind the three stood a man of power, Tubbo, the one who held the gates to the obsidian walls. All walking towards techno, their diamond axes embracing the lights between them, glowing with pride. Tommy yelled and screamed, a hallucination beyond him he thought, hiding behind techno and pointing at them. 

Techno lowered his sword, staring down the foul prey he has now once seen. An exile, shall remain with the others, being exiled from reality. 

“You came too late.” Techno said. And the doors shut behind them, slamming against the rocks as they fell apart. The stance was at a death match.


	6. To Slay A Traitor

. . .   
L’manburg, the flags dancing in the air, the colors shadowing the ground as the winter was to come through, the voices of happy people filling the voids of sadness. Water embracing each pillar beneath. Today, a pig was to slaughtered, to bring justice to a nation that was once brought to the ground, shattered into pieces of violence, sadness, and death. The president, guiding them through their nation, their aprons and bodies hugging the blood of the unknown, they marched forward. 

“If there is one person I know, who would get us to Techno, it would be Philza Minecraft” Tubbo said, all had listened and walked towards a house, the spruce and cobblestone embaracing the square shape it had been in, the roof standing tall like an arch. His golden bell stood near the door, the color matching the flag. Quackity hit the bell, slamming on the door.

“OPEN UP OLD MAN!” He yelled. The door being retrieved by Philza to unshadow a man with a blue and white striped hat, his cape matching the cold, and bitter feelings of the winter. His hair peeking out, the blonde bringing a change to the colors of depression. Philza being pushed back, they intruded his house, each stepping in one by one, the president following last. A scent of betrayal in the air was to be found, the sky emitting a brighter light then before as it beamed through the window panes. Philza stared them down, axes in there hands. 

“What do you want.” He muttered. He felt himself drowning in thoughts of what they were about to do. 

“We want to know, where Techno is, and we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, so speak up.” Quackity pushed his words against him. Philza scowling and denying to give any info, the men marching around him, raiding his belongings as the privacy felt dissolved. 

A compass, glowing like no other in the room, the fireplace lighting against it, was in the hands of Tubbo. The arrow pointing behind him, reminding him where Tommy lived, he stared Philza down and blew a whistle. The compass glowing, he felt himself sink as he remembered he lost his own compass. Tommy was gone. 

As the whistle blew, a guard came through, handcuffs at his side and an identity to never be revealed. 

“Philza, you are under arrest” Tubbo continued, “For not cooperating with us, and knowing how you are with Techno.” He went. The panic felt absurd, but the guard grabbed his arm and yanked him to the door, a cage on a platform of wheels awaiting him. The bars felt threatening, the colors so dull and swallowing every piece of color to be beyond them, the door opening and Philza being thrown in out of hesitation. His son was in danger. 

The laughing clouding the air, it felt as if it was to be no longer a peaceful place, he watched as the four left, destroying his house, glass hitting the water like the droplets of tears he knew would be to come. His head felt full of nothing but water, swamping him as he couldn’t pick himself up, his emotions drowning him in misery. He felt like a failure, of a father.


	7. An undying Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is found by Dream after escaping the Exile, thinking this is it, thought hope remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Chapters 8-10 will be released hopefully before Christmas! If not, then right after. Been busy with the holidays

Chapter 3: An undying light 

Tommy felt himself falling apart, his back aching like his head, Dream slowly nudging him to get up and get ready to go. His eyes meeting at his compass, staring across the floor, only to be greeted with the hit of a shoe. “Let’s go, Tommy. Aren’t we friends? You can trust me.” His voice went. He slowly got up and brushed off himself, his mind clicking like the footsteps repeatly, hearing noises bounce against the walls of his head. A voice spoke. 

“What are you doing, in my house, Dream?” Techno said. The doors opened to reveal a Blood God, awaiting an answer from his rival. Tommy remained frozen and slowly inched over to grab his broken compass. Dream and techno’s eyes glaring to each other, one promising death to the other, his voice slipped from his mouth. 

“I’m here, because of Tommy. He escaped from his Exile.” Dream spoke, Techno realizing Tommy’s condition, a trident hitting Dream suddenly and sending him flying against the chests in the back. His mask slowly breaking, he grabbed his axe and held it towards Techno. “Don’t treat me like that, I saved you from an execution.” Tommy huddling near the corner, watching as they fought, it reminded him of why he hated Techno before, he was hurting his friend.  
His friend. 

Techno standing above Dream, hesitating to throw the trident further, “Why does Tommy look like that Dream, why does he look like that? What did you do to him?” The patience in his voice left, an axe slowly entering his chest. 

“Because Tommy, did this to himself.” The axe slowly unhinging, a sword hitting dreams throat, the pause of silence and fear met its match. The blue, iced coat flying through the air behind him, the mask falling apart revealing his face, Tommy ran and pushed his sword to the wall, the wood screeching and pieces of wood flying off as it sliced. 

“Don’t touch him, Techno!” He yelled. His hair hiding his face, he felt his anger rising above him, his limits met. Dream grabbing Tommy by the back of his shirt, a gasp leaving him and his hand flying towards Dream’s face. A bare punch created, he threw him to the floor. 

“You’re weak. Don’t try to take down this fight.” He heard, his compass’s glass scratching his hand, the needle gone and at the stake of the flames upon him. Techno grabbing Dream by his hood and dragging him to the doors, the armor scraping against the floor boards, it felt like yelling, screaming, souls leaving the soul sand. The snow flying as he was thrown to the ground, Tommy felt his ears block it all out, the focus was on him, and his broken compass. “Your Tubbo” it read, as the compass was bound to not work anymore, it wasn’t his Tubbo anymore. Techno slamming the doors behind him, seeing Tommy on his knees, a short, cylinder shaped object, losing its glow in his hands, the death of the path he had left. The shape magnifying a disc, the songs rang through his head, the song Chirp, reminding him of death. 

A shoulder rested upon his shoulder, “Tommy, what did Dream do to you?”. His feelings closing, his lips unable to move, he felt himself sink, and sink, farther then the ocean carried him that morning, drowning in sorrow. His only friend.


End file.
